


Harry Potter and the Second Home

by ManagedSnakeMischief



Series: My first fanfiction project [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aang (Avatar the Last Airbender) is Harry Potter's past life., Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Vernon Dursley, Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Air Nomads (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodbending (Avatar), Creature Inheritance, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dead Aang (Avatar), Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Molly Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fire Magic, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fire Powers, Firebending & Firebenders, Fred obsessed with Marijuana, Garrick Ollivander works as an architect when not selling wands, Gay Bashing, George Weasley has seismic sense, George Weasley is Blind, George Weasley is a Good Friend, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Ginny Weasley prostitute to pay Weasley family debts, Ginny Weasley stalks Harry Potter, Goblin bribes and deals, Goblins, Gryffindor Fred Weasley, Harry Potter Transgender, Harry Potter is a Water-bender (Avatar the Last Airbender reference), Harry Potter is the Avatar, Harry Potter is water elemental, Harry Potter replaces Korra in Avatar Cycle, Homophobia, Impersonation of government workers, Internalized Homophobia, Lightbending & Lightbenders (Avatar), Lucius Malfoy Dark but good, Lucius Malfoy is an Earth-Bender, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Molly Weasley, Marijuana, Minor segregation, Molly Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley is transgender, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Narcissa Black Malfoy Dark but good, Narcissa Malfoy is a Water-bender, Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, Pandora Lovegood Dark, Pandora Lovegood Lives, Phoenixes, Physical Abuse, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Seismic Sense referance (Avatar the Last Airbender), Slytherin George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Supportive Ron Weasley, Surviving Air Nomads (Avatar), Torture, Transgender, Transphobia, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Weasley Family steals from Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief
Summary: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.True Summary: Harry Potter is a Water elemental wizard raised by the Dursleys only for the Lovegoods to step in and adopt him. Ever wonder what the Weasley twins really did away from the home? In the beginning Harry starts out as a severely abused orphan slave to later discover he's the Avatar as well What if he was on his way to becoming the Darkest Dark Lord ever known due to Dumbledore being stupid? Join Harry on his school journey of self -discovery, as he master's the 5 elements: water, earth, fire, air and finally magic.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: My first fanfiction project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A Lesson Well Learned  📜

**Author's Note:**

> more tags to come. Frequently updated!!
> 
> Please comment constructive criticism and potential story ideas. Comments will be read regularly. Guests are able to comment on this work as well as those with AO3 logins.
> 
> My First fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry awakens in his cupboard to heal himself one morning. He has a horrible flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Little Harry wakes up feeling stiff and battered from the last beating he received from his uncle and cousin. Harry looks around his dingy cupboard and picks up a tiny watch he somehow got working again, and looks at the time; 3 am.

> Weird things have been happening to him for years. He reaches out and grabs a small bottle of water, he stashes in his cupboard, then opens the bottle. He lifts up a hand and feels the familiar sensation of pulling and the sensation of something rushing through his arm and hand.

The water starts to levitate and flow out of the bottle and encasing itself around his hand. Harry feels the sensations in his arm and hand intensify as the water like glove around his hand begins to brightly glow a bright clear blue.

He runs his hand over his face and body only long enough to ease his pain. He knows better than to make water do unnatural things much less heal himself, he shudders remembering the traumatic experience when he was seven.

∆Begining of potential trigger warning∆

**Flashback**

Harry was at the park in the lush green grass playing by himself after he finished his chores enjoying the sunny day. When Dudley and his crew walked over to harry, ripped his rag doll he made from some old rags, out of his hands and held it out to his friends and said, "look what a sissy faggot Harriet is!!" While lighting Harry's rag doll on fire with a lighter he pulled from his jeans.

> Dudley then tosses the ball of flaming fabric at Harry, catching part of Harry's oversized, baggy hand-me-down clothes engulfing Harry in flames.

As Harry screams in severe pain flailing on the ground Dudley and his group jeer at him while kicking him laughing, sneering and comparing him aflame to how quickly the fags catch fire that they smoke at the park.

> Dudley and his crew eventually grew bored with the flaming homo so they left. Leaving Harry still ablaze, flailing and screaming in agony for another hour and a half before the flames and embers finally died out. 

The remainder of poor Harry contorted unnaturally on the ground burned and scarred way beyond recognition. His skin was blackened and warped, the synthetic loose material he was wearing now fused with his skin and bits to his face.

> Harry could do nothing but moan in agony for another half hour before Mrs. Figgs finally unglued herself from her window perch watching all the events unfold. Then came out of her house, crossed the street to see what she could do to help the poor child.

Mrs Figgs then called for his aunt and uncle on her cellphone explaining the events she'd seen. Then Harry finally passes out from pain and exhaustion.

∆End of Trigger Warning∆

Harry awakes a few hours later in what he can barely see is a bathtub filled with water. Harry surveys himself looking at his now blackened deformed body.

> He tries to feel the water on his deformed skin and he finds he has no feeling. He realizes he can't move as his body has been fused in a contorted position and he has no feeling anywhere on his body.

He starts crying as the life he knew even though it was not the best one, was now over. As this happens he feels an energy rush and tug throughout his body causing the water in the tub to glow a bright blue and swirl around his shriveled black form.

> As the water swirls around Harry's deformed body slowly encasing his body in a sphere of bright crystal blue water. Harry begins to fade in and out of consciousness as his extremities begin to regenerate and heal. 

Leaving an exhausted Harry Potter to black out into unconsciousness as the water in the tub began to calm and settle around his completely healed form as the color and brightness of the water returned to its original state.

∆Trigger Warning Below∆

When Harry wakes up again he realizes he's no longer in the tub, instead he's in a room in the basement of the Dursley house that he's become familiar with over the years.

> In the center of the room in pitch black darkness is a thick rusty metal rebar cross that Harry is strewn naked over with his arms overlapping the other exposing his backside.

Vernon barges in the room smelling of liquor with Petunia in her shirtwaist floral dress following shortly behind him as the room becomes as bright as day blinding poor Harry. Vernon shouts thunderously" YOU DARE DO YOUR FREAKISHNESS UNDER MY ROOF!!!

> "HOW ARE WE TO EXPLAIN HOW YOU ARE FINE AFTER YOUR ACCIDENT!!!" Shrieked Petunia.

  
"AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! TOOK YOU IN, FED YOU, EDUCATED--" Vernon says ferociously spitting on Harry.

>   
> "You're a disappointment just like your parents. You would be better off had you died with them and save us all this trouble." Petunia sneers, "now we have to put up with the son of a pathetic drug addicted, alcoholic father and some cheap, toothless, drug addicted alcoholic prostitute."

Petunia smiled the most disturbing smile possible "How will we fix this daddy?" She said so sweet it was sickening.

> Behind poor Harry appeared a cauldron of boiling tar with a ladle inside. Next to the cauldron on the wall appeared various torture utensils.

Vernon responds, "don't worry sweetums. Daddy will take care of everything. Why don't you be a big girl and go check to see if our dearest dudders is home from school yet."

> "Oh dear me it is that time of day!" Exclaimed Petunia. "I'll go look after dudssy wuddssy and make sure his snack tray is ready and get him on his schoolwork, just like a big girl." Says Petunia in the most childlike voice possible as she twirls out the door of the room slamming it shut behind her making Harry flinch.

Vernon's sweet demeanor changed to a dark one causing Harry's stomach to flip.

> Vernon goes over to the wall of torture utensils running his fingers across each item he says, "What to do? What to do?" He picks up a cat o'nine tails altered so each of the flagellum ends is tipped with broken glass pieces or barbed wire hooks.

Then he waddles over to where Harry is chained and whips him continuously each time Harry screaming louder and louder. Streams of blood gush down his back and legs causing intricate patterns as Vernon hits his back, neck, ass, and legs again and again with the cat o'nine tails.

> Finally after about twenty minutes or so Vernon stops and says, walking back to the wall of torture implements, "That's a wonderful start to your lesson in why not to be such an IGNORENT FREAK!!" Screaming the last two words into Harry's ear.

Than waddling over to the cauldron of boiling tar to grab a full ladle full of the tar. Then waddles back to Harry and leans over and whispers in his ear "you are nothing, worthless and ultimately expendable." As he tilts the ladle gradually slowly dripping the boiling tar down Harry's shoulder causing Harry to scream, cry, and beg for it to end.

> Vernon now temporarily deaffand by Harry's screams quickly goes back to the wall of torture implements rips the ball gag off the wall. 

Then he rips off his shoe chucking it at the back of Harry's head. After removing his sweaty dirty sock he storms over to Harry with the ball gag and sock in one hand.

> He reaches out with the other hand grabbing a fist full of black hair, ripping Harry's head back he forces the dirty, sweaty, putrid sock down Harry's throat while fastening the ball gag into place causing Harry to gag violently and vomit in his mouth with the putrid sock and gag forcing the vomit back down Harrys throat forced to swallow the vomit back down.

Vernon then with his other hand still full of Harry's hair uses it to slam his face into the rebar repeatedly shouting. " HOW DARE YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR!! YOU PIECE OF SHIT FAGGOT PLAYING WITH DOLLS!!! DUDLEY AND MRS. FIGGS TOLD US HOW YOU LIT YOURSELF ON FIRE CAUSING ALL OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! His face as red as the brightest red tomato as he gets more and more angry and violent.

> Then an empty large metal pitcher appeared by the cauldron Vernon waddling over grabs the pitcher and fills it with tar dumping it down his back and front causing Harry to scream again then he chucked the pitcher at Harry's head causing him to black out.

**End of flashback**

∆End of potential trigger warning∆

After Harry finished easing the pain in his face and body from the most recent time in the room of reform. He pulled himself off the wood floor to check his cupboard door to see if he was locked in still or if he had to go back to his chores.


	2. Dudley's Birthday 🥳🎂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Dudley's a spoiled brat, Harry is punished severely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Unfortunately for him the door was unlocked so that meant the day would be filled with abuse, chores, and being unappreciated. Now being 4 am he starts his chores quietly so as not to get in trouble for disturbing the Dursleys precious eight hours of sleep.

> As five thirty in the morning rolls by Harry starts making breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast as well as Dudley's breakfast snack tray, school lunch and lunch snacks with the morning coffee and morning tea setting. A little while later he hears Petunia and Vernon Dursley shuffling around upstairs.

Vernon comes down the stairs dressed in his brown work suit making him look like a big round turd as Petunia goes to wake their dearest dudders and get him ready for school. He then sits at the dining room table and picks up the newspaper to read, not even acknowledging Harry's presence when he gave Vernon his cup of coffee.

> A short while later Petunia twirls down the stairway humming lightly to herself wearing a different shirtdress in a different floral pattern as Dudley waddles behind her, dressed like a slob, pouting having been woken up so early.

As Petunia and Dudley sit down Harry brings out the tea and coffee setting then returns to the kitchen to grab the family's breakfast and Dudley's breakfast tray. After bringing out the trays he stands up against the wall waiting for the sign a Dursley needed to be waited on.

> Dudley yells petulantly "I DONT WANT EGGS THIS MORNING!!"  
> "What do we do when we don't like something dudders?" Says Petunia sweetly.  
> "Yo! FAG!! What's it take to get some decent food around here!!" Dudley sneers at Harry.  
> "What would you like me to make Master Dursley?" Harry meekly asks.

"I want to eat my birthday cake now." Dudley says like a spoiled child.

> "My apologies Master Dudley. I need to go to the store to get eggs and other ingredients which I was to do later today while you are at school." Harry replies.

"MOMMY! I WANT CAKE NOW!!" Dudley screams, throwing his breakfast at Harry.

> "BOY!! Why won't you make dudders a cake! We have all the ingredients here." Vernon shouts.

"Mr. Dursley I used the last of the eggs to make breakfast." Harry says trying to clean up Dudley's breakfast, while trying not to draw attention to himself.

> "YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME BOY!!" Vernon yells thunderously his face starting to turn red. As he stands up forcing the table forward with his large stomach, ripping a button off his suit jacket

∆potential trigger warning below∆

Vernon grabbing the knife off the table quickly, then storms over where Harry is standing. Harry now terrified, willed himself to not curl up into a ball, as that makes the abuse worse. Vernon shouts "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TO MY SUIT JACKET!!!" While he stabs and slices at Harry as he collapses in pain coughing up blood.

Then Vernon storms over to the dining room table Petunia and Dudley were sitting on and flips it and everything on the table on top of Harry as Harry bleeds heavily onto the light tan carpet.

> "THIS HAD BETTER BE CLEANED BEFORE I GET HOME BOY!! OR SO HELP ME YOU'LL REGRET IT!! NOW GET TO IT FREAK!!" Vernon says furiously.

Vernon then stomps intentionally on the table, making the most sickening crunch sound, on his way to the front door Petunia and Dudley following behind him stomping on the table Harry was currently bleeding out under. "Glad the freak didn't bleed on me." Vernon mutters.

∆potenital trigger warning has passed∆

Vernon swings the front door open, smiling as he walks to his car turning to wait for his family. Dudley comes out next while Petunia twirls to the door giggling "You'd best get started cleaning up, and baking Dudders cake or you'll regret it." She says child like the last three words in a sing-song tone.

> Once by the door her demeanor changed from a giggling school girl to a mature housewife.

She straightens her back and walks gracefully out of the house her face serious and still as stone. She gingerly places her hands on Dudley's large fatty shoulders from behind him and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Have a wonderful day at school dearest child of mine." 

> Then she leans over to kiss her husband."Drive safe, don't forget dudders note explaining why he will be late, and try not to stay out too late." Saying the last part with a quick wink.

Dudley hops in the front seat while Vernon enters the car on the driver's side. Petunia waving at the car like a pageant queen "goodbye, I love you my special boys!" she calls out. She turns back toward the open door and walks back into the house gracefully closing the door behind her.

Harry slowly begins to pull himself from under the table still bleeding, thinking repeatedly 'I will not cry, I will not cry' as Petunia closes the door.

> "Oh you're still lying about. Might need to tell Daddy you're being lazy again." she says twirling her hair with a finger twisting back and forth then skips up the stairs, occasionally twirling singing "clean up, clean up, Harry Potter clean it up."

Harry knowing his psychotic aunt wouldn't be coming down the stairs for a while. He pulled himself the rest of the way from under the table.

> Lifting up his arm and hand that's the least injured he feels the rushing and pulling sensation in his arm as the fluids, including his spilled blood on the ground, started to levitate and fluidly flow towards his hand removing the stains from the floor as well.

The fluid glowed a bright murky brown due to all the fluids melding together and the glowing mass of fluids encases Harry's hand and he starts running the hand encased in fluid up and down his body over the cuts Vernon inflicted first careful not to heal it too much, just enough to stop the bleeding.

He ran the liquid encased hand over the fractured and broken bones, healing the internal injuries completely leaving his skin scratched up and scabbed over. He then unwrapped the fluid from his hand and he levitated the brown dimming fluid into the sink.

Then he began cleaning the rest of the dining room Vernon destroyed.


	3. Wait . . . 8 year olds don't work here . . . .🧕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Harry meets Luna Lovegood in an unusual place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

After cleaning the mess in the dining room, the kitchen, the dishes, and the rest of the house. He decided to go to the store after getting money from Aunt Petunia.

> "Aunt Petunia" calls Harry, "I'm going to get groceries, can I get the shopping list and the money?"

Petunia wearing her floral shirtdress and matching three inch heels twirls her way down the stairs with a long shopping list flipping about her. In her other hand she has an ebony coin purse singing "Store, Store, a shopping Harry goes."

> She skips the rest of the way over to Harry still singing "store, store, a shopping Harry goes." She hands him the coin purse and long grocery list. "Go now. Bye-bye, bye bye" she says in a childish voice.

Harry internally rolls his eyes wondering what he did in a prior life to deserve this kind of hell. He puts the coin purse in his pocket then looks at the shopping list while heading towards the front door as Petunia spins in circles babbling nonsense to herself.

He walks down the privet drive towards the local grocery store a little past the park where Dudley lit him on fire.

Looking at the grocery list he sighs not looking forward to lugging the groceries home. Fifteen to twenty minutes later he makes it to the store.

He walks into the store and grabs himself a shopping cart. He goes down various shopping aisles. He looks at the list:

> 20 dozen eggs,  
> 45 pounds of sugar,  
> 50 pounds of four,  
> Icing,  
> Icing,  
> Icing,  
> Icing,  
> Icing,  
> Icing,  
> 30 pounds of bacon,  
> coffee tin,  
> Coffee tin,  
> Coffee tin,  
> Box of tea,  
> Box of tea,  
> Box of tea,  
> 10 pounds of ice cream,  
> Bag of drum sticks,  
> 10 pounds of cheese,  
> Salt,  
> Pepper,  
> Garlic cloves,  
> Garlic powder  
> 20 pounds of butter  
> and candy for Dudley's cake.

Harry rolled his eyes at his aunt's list and muttered "batshit crazy."

He fills up the shopping cart and heads over to the only open register to see a girl around his age almost naked.

> She had what looked like a lilac sheet wrapped around her head which trailed down her neck and around her arms and over her upper torso covering her nipples, trailing around her back and covering the front of her genitals trailing around her hip then draped down almost to the ground before extending to a ring on her right hand leaving her buttocks exposed.

He places his things onto the conveyor belt and walks up to the register skeptically.

> "There you are Harry Potter." The strange young girl says as though she's in a trance. "I've been wondering when you would come into the store today we have much to discuss." As she continues to scan his items.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asks.

> "Oh where I come from you are quite famous believe it or not. Although without the scar you aren't as recognizable." The strange girl says in a dreamily soft tone.

"How did you--" Harry says before the girl interrupts him.

"I know lots of things." she says dreamily, "we'll get to the details here in a minute." She holds up her hand and counts her fingers down softly.

> "Five."
> 
> "Four."
> 
> "Three."
> 
> "Two."
> 
> "One."

"GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!!" The manager screams at the young girl.

> "Called it." The girl says dreamily scanning the last of his items.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asks.

> "Give me a second and all will be made clear." The strange girl responds.

She waves her hand over the register and the register opens up and a receipt showing he paid starts printing up then she pulls out a couple hundred dollars from the till placing it in a zipper bag, than places the zipper bag into her small almost unnoticeable matching lilac purse she has strapped across her chest as a breeze blows a couple of leaves into the store towards the strange girl.

> "How much do I owe?" Harry asks. As the strange girl grabs the printed receipt.

The strange girl then leaps up and grabs the leaves that blew in as the manager approaches huffing and puffing. "All will be made clear in a few moments." She says as she crushes the leaves up in her hand. Then with her hands held together she blows the crushed leaf bits into the manager's face.

> As the bits of leaves float gracefully around in a circular pattern around the man's head as the man's glazed eyes unglaze and return to normal. "Wait, why is there a half naked child at the register. I don't accept child labor get out of here little girl."

The strange girl Harry's watching closely giggles and waves her hand across Harry's bagged up groceries with one hand and grabs the impossible load with the other and twirls out the store entrance leaving Harry but a brief moment to grab the rest of the groceries that were now impossibly light and chased after the strange mostly naked girl outside the store.

"What . . . I mean how . . .?" Harry stammers panting as he catches up to the odd girl. Setting his groceries next to the ones the girl set down.

> "For starters as I know your name it's only fair you know mine. My name is Luna Lovegood. As for your other questions they'll be answered momentarily." The girl says continuing her introduction.
> 
> "Strange things probably have happened around you in one form or another as far back as you can remember. True?" Luna asks in her dream-like voice barely giving Harry enough time to nod before cutting him off again. "Point being you're a wizard and I'm a witch."

Harry starts laughing thinking this girl is as loony as Petunia. "I'm a what? Hahaha. Your funny."

> Luna scowls at Harry and smacks him. "Didn't peg you as stupid. Wonder why all the bags are impossibly light? How can a eight and a half year old girl be working at a cash register? Or simply the managers sudden reaction to having child labor after I blew leaves that floated around his head for an extended period of time. I don't appreciate being called a liar."

Harry responds, "I didn't call you a liar." "You didn't need to, your reaction said it all." Luna said hurt by Harry's reaction.

> "Look, I'm sorry but me a wizard? I can't do anything like you can. The best I can do is make water float to me, glow and heal myself." Harry says sourly.

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Luna says, "I've been going to school since I was five as that's when air elementals start training."

"Air elementals? I thought you were a witch?" Harry asks confused.

> "There's lots about the magical world that you seem to be unaware of. For starters you are a water elemental and a wizard. That's why you can manipulate water; it's called water-bending. I can air-bend which is air manipulation. There are fire-bending and earth-bending also. If you have the skill the elemental bending can be combined with wizarding magic.  
> However I have digressed and it's getting late. I know you still need to bake a cake for your cousin. I will help take your stuff home and then I will return it to its normal weight. Then we will meet up on a different day so I can teach you more about our world."

"How did you know I had to bake a cake?" Harry asks, picking up the groceries.

> "Leave that on the ground I got this and don't worry your relatives and the neighborhood won't be any the wiser." She says as she waves her hand causing a breeze to blow underneath the bags causing them to float in place.
> 
> "Now for the finishing touches." She opens her tiny lilac purse and pulls out a glass vial and dumps it across the groceries muttering to herself as a mist forms around the groceries making the floating bags appear like they are attached to a wagon with a larger dog pulling the wagon. She then tosses the vial onto the ground causing it to shatter the pieces further dissipating into dust.
> 
> "There we go. Now for your question I can see the future, I'm known as a probability seer I can't see the future exactly how it is but many potential outcomes and the likelihood that it'll happen. Ergo, how I knew things like your name, that you'd come to the store sometime during today, what you looked like, that you needed to bake a cake etc."

She then pulls the zipped up bag money out of her tiny purse.

> "Don't worry the manager won't remember anything that happened before the leaves being blown in his face and the camera system is fake so no worries there. You need to hide this money the first chance you get. You'll need it."

Harry hides the zipper bag of money in his underwear so it's concealed when he walks into the Dursley household again. They start walking towards Harry's house with the floating bags disguised as a dog pulling a wagon full of groceries.

> Luna stops about three blocks away from Harry's house. "I know the neighbors watch you and report to the Dursleys. I also know they would not be happy to see you walking with a half naked girl down the street. So now comes the fun part again."

She pulls another glass vial from her tiny lilac purse as she walks closer to Harry waving her hand over the groceries returning it to its full weight.

> "Ok you are going to act like you are picking up all the groceries out of the 'wagon' while I pour this vial on you, so it looks like you are carrying the bags to the house when it's just the wind carrying the weight of everything."

She pours the vial over Harry's hands muttering to herself again, once Harry grabbed the bags, Luna being careful to keep the vial hidden from prying eyes.

She then smashes the glass vial on the ground as the fragmented pieces disintegrate into a fine powder and float away.

Luna then turns to Harry and says in her dream-like voice, "you're all set. Just pick up the bags and walk to your house just make sure to set down the bags outside the front door as I don't think I can air-bend any further than that.

"What about the 'wagon and dog' you created and when will I see you again?" Harry asked.

> "The 'dog pulling the wagon" will follow me until the magic dissipates as for your second question it'll be sooner than you think. Also I suggest you hurry and start that cake, however before I forget you'll have a different kind of friend waiting in your cupboard."

"Uhh...what do you mean?" Harry asks. "You'll see, run along now you can't waste much more time lest you want to go to the room of reform."

> "Umm...ok thank you Luna I hope to see you soon." Harry says, completely confused by the information she'd given him.

"Don't worry girlfriend, we will." She replies.

"I'm not a girl." Harry says.

> "Hahaha now who's the funny one. See you later girlfriend!" Luna calls back to Harry giggling as she twirls away the 'dog pulling the wagon' following her while slowly disapating. Leaving poor Harry more confused than ever.

He then walks home the bags still fairly light due to the air circulating underneath. About 10 minutes later he makes it home and gently sets all the bags outside the house as Luna told him too.

Then he went in and out of the house grabbing the groceries, putting them away in their perspective places until all the groceries had all been put away and then he started the process of moving and baking Dudley's cake.


	4. A New Friend🐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Harry meets a new slithering friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆
> 
> Language Key: _P_ _arseltongue_

Harry had just finished baking Dudley's cake and icing it with Petunia hovering over Harry to make sure he does the job perfectly for her son's big day. When Dudley came home from school.

> "Mommy! Mommy! Is that my cake? Oh boy, oh boy!! Can I eat it now?" Dudley asks like the spoiled brat he is.

"Not yet dudims. You need to have dinner and open presents first." Petunia said patiently to her only child.

> "Fuck Harry's stupid dinner--!!" Dudley screams, throwing himself onto the floor throwing an enormous fit.

"BOY!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUDLEY!!!" Vernon barges in the front door rushing in due to hearing his precious boy in distress.

> "Mr. Dursley my ap-pp-apologies it seems master Dursley doesn't want the fried chicken dinner, butter biscuits, mash-potatoes, with a mixed veggies side." Harry says trying to keep the stammering and anxiety out of his voice.

∆potential trigger warning below∆

Vernon storms over and grabs the frying pan with boiling oil Harry was using and dumps it down Harry's front causing Harry to scream.

> Then he flipped the pan around and continued to beat Harry with the red hot frying pan until he was at the brink of consciousness screaming; "FUCKING PATHETIC FAGGOT!!! OF COURSE DUDLEY DOESN'T WANT THAT FUCKING TRASH!!"

"Dudley, why don't you go open yourself a gallon tub of ice cream sweety." Petunia says grabbing his shoulders directing him to get off the floor and towards the garage freezer to pull out the ice cream.

> "Thanks Mom and Dad, you're the best! Thank you for saving my big day!!" Dudley says wiping off his 'fake tears' off his eyes and grinning in a way of a spoiled brat getting what he wanted.

Vernon then chucks the pan at Harry hitting him in the chest causing a sickening crack while shouting "CLEAN UP YOUR FUCKING MESS AND GET THE FUCK BACK IN YOUR CUPBOARD!"

"STUPID FUCKING FREAK!!!" Thundered Vernon as he kicked Harry hard in the stomach causing Harry to cough up a significant amount of blood.

∆end or potential trigger warning∆

Vernon grabbed a piece of fried chicken off its serving tray on a nearby countertop then he waddled away eating the fried chicken leaving Harry to wipe his blood and oil off the floor with his cousin's hand-me-down shirt he was wearing.

Harry then struggled to pull himself to his knees grabbing the frying pan and put it in the sink before collapsing back onto the floor to painfully crawl back to his lonely cupboard for who knows how long.

∆potential trigger warning below∆

Ten arduous minutes later Harry finally painfully pulls himself up to unlatch his cupboard open and crawls in. Aunt Petunia coming by and slamming the cupboard door on his ankle causing Harry to whimper.

> "Well, you should of moved out of the way stupid." Petunia says in her childlike voice before continuing in a condescending tone "this is just another reason your dead beat father and your harlot mother would be ashamed of you and just further proof that no one will ever love a pathetic freak of a faggot just like you." Emphasizing the last point with locking the cupboard shut.

∆end of potential trigger∆

Harry curled up on the floor for a good couple hours quietly crying in the dark cramped cupboard until the Dursleys were all upstairs getting ready for bed and he pulled out his emergency stash of water quietly so he could heal himself when a bright flash appeared out of nowhere blinding poor Harry for a few moments before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

After Harry blinked the blind spots out of his eyes and reacclimated to the darkness, he heard a strange voice from the rag pile Harry used for a pillow.

> _"What sss-sort of dingy placccce iss-ss thi-ssss."_ The voice asked Harry, causing the young child to jump.
> 
> _"Do not worry young hatchling I won't hurt you. Do you have a light sssource in this place?"_ The voice asked Harry.

_"Nnn-oo… who are you?"_ Harry asked the strange voice.

As Harry asked the question the voice speaking conjured a small flame on its tail revealing a small stone colored serpent attached to the tail.

> _"Well hatchling, for starters I'm your new familer. I've gone by a few names Abaddon, Apollyon, Belial, Beelzebub, Corson, Legion, Rangda, Sitri, Set, Toyol, Vapula, Ziminar, and Satan to name a few."_ The serpent says casually.

_"You can pick out a new name for me later, more importantly what happened to you dear egg?"_ Says the serpent as it slithers closer to Harry.

> _"My Aunt and Uncle just punished me for being a disgusting freak and existing."_ Said the young boy his voice laced with self hatred and self loathing. " _No need to worry though, little snake I can heal myself with water."_ Harry said as he pulled out his stashed water.

_"Ssssshhhhh….little egg no need for you to splash water on yourself to heal. Don't waste your magical energy."_ The little snake says slithering into Harry's lap. "I'll take care of everything, just lay back hatchling."

Harry laid back onto the cold floor the serpent crawled up onto his chest and grew small flaming wings as the snake leaned close to Harry's chest and started to cry a flame like tear onto one of his many wounds.

Harry felt a strange warmth in his chest, the feeling spreading from the spot the snake shed a tear on. As the feeling spread through his body his wounds regenerated completely. All his pain dissipated as he passed out in exhaustion.

> The serpent looked at it's new exhausted charge thinking _'poor hatchling I'll see what the Lovegoods can do to help. Rotten muggles.'_

With that last thought the snake flapped it's flaming wings a half a foot into the air disappearing in a ball of pure flame.


	5. Ottery St. Catchpole 🦉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Luna comes home and gets her mother involved. Twins babysit Luna/hang out with Luna. The Lovegoods start to make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

> "Mother, mother, I have something important to tell you." Luna said importantly as she flew through one of the human sized windows in her house.

Inside her home was a tall blonde woman with a blue arrow tattoo on her forehead, the blue arrows trailing along her chakra lines, an arrow point extending down her neck and back to each hand and foot respectively.

> She was wearing a sheer pink brassiere with a floor length matching pink sheer skirt covered in tassels and barefoot.

The blond spins around gracefully to address Luna as she flies through the window.

> "Luna, I hope you didn't go into that muggle town dressed like that did you?" The blond says to her daughter skeptically.

"Yes, mom but--" Luna started.

> "No buts! You know the elemental rules as well as the ministry's law about wizarding exposure. We need to blend in when going into a muggle town or district. Also what have I told you about airbending in the house" The blonde woman scolded her daughter.

A man, in a red robe with black flames appearing to be dancing on the red robe with an added gold trim, steps into the receiving room of the house dwelling.q

> "Pandora, calm down if the ministry or the elemental court received any reports of exposure due to Luna we would have already received an owl or flying lemur. Our daughter might be a prodigy in airbending, however, she can't quite fly that fast from the nearest muggle town" said the blonde's husband tried to console her.

"Not the point Xeno . . ." Pandora chided pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine while I decide how to ground you, do tell me what is so important." She said frustrated with her daughter.

> "I found Harry Potter and I have evidence he's being severely abused." Luna says desperate for her mom's help.

"That's a serious accusation Luna. Do you have proof?" Pandora says placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

> All of a sudden a bright flash of light appears in the fireplace. Everyone turned to see what the flash was as a little stone colored snake with flaming wings zooms over to Luna hissing frantically flying about her head. 

Xenophilius struck dumb by the beautiful rare creature in front of him a Basilisk-Phoenix, a thing of legends.

> Pandora shouts "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!" Raising her hands in front of her and widening her foot placement.

"MOM, WAIT!!" Luna shouts.

  
"Then someone better explain what type of fucking scary magical pest or creature is, what it's doing here and flapping about my only Childs head before I attack it." Pandora says impatiently.

> "Honey relax it's a Basilisk-Phoenix it would have already hurt us if it wanted to attack and it's trying to communicate with Luna which remember has creature speak thanks to her godfather Newt's blood adoption." Xeno says, pulling his gaze from the beautiful creature reluctantly facing his wife.

"Mom, you wanted proof of what I was saying can you do legilimens on the Ophiox. He says he'll lower his occlumency shields so you can see." Luna says dream-like scratching the scales on the flying serpent's head.

The serpent then flies over to Pandora looking at her with looks of impatience and expectancy.

> Pandora sighs looking and the serpent skeptically with flaming wings rolls her eyes exasperated. She then raises her arm and hand "Accio..wand."

Pandora's wand zoomed from her bedroom quickly, the spell seeming to have an air current carry the wand to her hand faster than the spell usually would for a normal wizard.

Pandora looks at her daughter for a moment. "Wait … if this is some sort of Basilisk thing why aren't we petrified or dead?" Looking and directing the question to her husband.

> "Oh that's simple they have a special thin, clear, magical membrane that covers most Basilisks' eyes so a Basilisk is able to look at it's creators without killing or petrifying them usually." Xenophilius explains as though it was the simplest explanation in the world.

Pandora knew her husband from the fire nation was strange sometimes but he was a master Magizoologist who studied under Newt Scamander himself so who was she to doubt him.

> With a deep breath Pandora turned and stared at the serpent's eyes and she cast "animagi-legilimens" lightly tapping her wand on the flying snake's head.

Pandora could see inside the flying serpent's head as it showed her the memory of how badly beaten and malnourished Harry Potter was when the familar healed him.

When the vision was done she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes "no child should have to bear such pain. Luna we will help your new friend but don't think you aren't still in trouble. Is there a way to summon whatever this is Luna?"

> "Yes, mother however only daddy can do the ritual for an Ophiox summoning as he's a fire bender I already copied instructions on this parchment as I knew it would be needed before I found the Ophiox lost in our gardens with the horklumps and garden gnomes a few days ago." Handing the parchment to her father.

". . . Ok . . . Well Luna can you send the. . . Basilisk-Phoenix is it called now? Back to Harry to watch him." As Pandora finished asking the question the flying snake's fiery wings wrapped themselves around the snake's body as the snake twisted itself rapidly like a mini fire cyclone zoomed into the fireplace and vanished with a bright flash.

"Uhhh…" Pandora stammers looking at her daughter and husband for an explanation.

> "The Basilisk-Phoenix is an incredibly intelligent creature that can understand people just fine; it's only those they bond with, or someone with a kind of creature speak can understand them." Xeno says, smiling at Luna proudly.

"Wonderful to know." Pandora says mildly sarcastic continuing, "Luna for a start to your punishment while your father and I deal with Harry's situation you can start de-gnoming the garden and get rid of the horklumps they feed on. You may not use AIR-BENDING to get through the chore faster you need to learn your lesson. Once done, come back to me for further instructions on your punishment when we return. This is punishment for disobeying our house rules and the elemental and wizarding laws what if you were caught or seen!"

> Knowing she couldn't help much further Luna hung her head down sadly knowing her mother was right and said "yes, mother I understand." As she headed toward the garden in the back yard that connected to the Weasley property.

"That girl is going to be the death of me someday Xeno." Pandora sighs hugging her husband.

> "She reminds me of another pretty young blonde I knew long ago Ora." Xenophilius says wink using his special nickname for her.

"Don't think I was so free spirited." Pandora smiled, swatting at Xeno playfully. "Anyway what are we going to do about Harry Potter? It's obvious Dumbledore has lied to the wizarding world about their precious savior being watched over and carefully trained so we can't go to him or the Order of the Phoenix."

> "Ora, what do you think of maybe having another child? Luna could use a sibling? We could talk to the goblins and maybe adopt Harry Potter if we bribe the right goblin. I have one or two that owe me a favor. I don't know so much about the details or how to handle the muggles though sweetheart. Harry's around Luna's age so it'd be perfect."

"Well, it seems we need to floor the Babysitters. Then we can go to Gringotts and look into your contacts." Pandora says calmly twirling over to their floo and tosses the floo powder into the fireplace loudly calling out "Weasley Burrow" as she spins into the fireplace.

> A few moments pass then the floo activated, a green flame appearing in the fireplace two ginger twin boys exiting from the flames.

Xeno walks over to the two boys as Pandora exits the floo a few short minutes after behind the two boys.

"George! Fred! Good to see you!" Xenophilius says hugging the two boys.

"Good to see--" Fred started the sentence "--you to Mr. Lovegood" said George finishing his sentence.

"Boys please call me Xeno or X." Said Xeno to the Weasley boys.

"Ok boys remember Luna is in the back garden and isn't allowed to use air-bending to finish her chores. You two cannot use air or earth bending to help her. We will be back in a couple hours. Any questions?" Pandora interupting to instruct the boys quickly to leaves soon as possible.

Fred pipes up "I'm due for the arrow testing tomorrow at the Northern Air Temple. I was wondering if I could spar with you as you are are a master air-bender for practice for the exam. Also may I borrow a flying bison? I had to loan Marijuana my bison to Bill for his wizarding exams and his fire elemental exams tomorrow."

> "Umm...to answer your first question we will see what time it is when we get back. As for your second question about the flying bison, let me think about that and answer when I get back. We also need to talk about what the name you gave your familiar as well." Pandora answered Fred before turning to Xeno looping her arm in his then dragged him towards to floo continuing on telling Xeno "we need to leave if we want to finish our errands before it's too late tonight."

"Quite true sweetheart," Xeno replied to Pandora kissing her on the cheek chuckling. "Goodbye everyone. LUNA BE A GOOD GIRL FOR FRED AND GEORGE!!" He Called out to his daughter.

Then Pandora grabbed some floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace saying "Diagonally." As the couple entered the green flames as the flames envelope them.


	6. The Goblin 👑 King's Asked Favor 🔥📜🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summery: The Lovegoods speak to the goblins. Will they help or will they be turned into the ministry for their plans?  
> Will Harry be safe?  
> George Weasley uses seismic sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆
> 
> Language Key: **Gobbledygook**

As soon as the Lovegood couple entered the green flames in the fireplace they reappeared in the Diagonally just outside the floo travel shop named 'Matus Traveling and Floo services' The local floo drop off point for those traveling from floo to Diagonally.

> The couple stared down the bustling magical street. Then Pandora and Xeno locked hands then walked in the direction of the Diagonally local Gringotts.

Pandora and Xeno walked past several dozen various shops and cafes ranging from beauty products, potion shops that also sold potion ingredient wares, robe fitting outlets as they walked they also saw cafes and restaurants varuing from fire nation cuisine to those that recently started catering food to those with creature blood before finally arrived at the Gringotts at the end of the long alleyway. 

> The building was huge made onyx marble. The building had many columns in front of the main building. Each column a different color with labels segregating the bank by elemental nation, type of creature, light and dark wizard etc. Each different colored column having it's own vast stairway entrance.

Pandora breathed in deeply and upon releasing her breath she whispers to her husband while squeezing his hand. "I sure hope you know what you're doing Xen. If the goblins don't decide to go with our plans it could end badly for us." 

> They stared at the black columns a little while longer. "Dearest try to have faith." Xenophilius finally says to Pandora.

They then started walking over the fire nation column entrance. As they approached the entrance a goblin appeared air-nomad you may not enter the fire elementals bank. "I'm his husband though!" Pandora protested to the goblin.

The goblin straightens and stated in a monotone drone, "laws at the ministry have changed air elemental. Do not make me repeat myself." The goblin saying the last part threateningly.

> Xenophilius quickly spoke up to prevent things from turning violent. "Ora, it's ok. I'll be out in a jiffy. You should go buy a daily profit so we'll know what law has been recently changed and how it'll effect us. You can meet me at the elementals only cafe next store."

Pandora shot a glare at her husband and the goblin and said to Xeno "Fine but make it quick darling." Storming over to the line outside a daily profit distributor for elementals. Muttering under her breath "stupid bigotry, thought we were done with most of that garbage."

> Xenophilius looked at the goblin with apologetically even though his feelings were anything but, however he never let that show through his mask. Then proceeded to follow the goblin into the red colored column that signified the fire elementals bank.

He followed the goblin through the entrance and found himself in a large bright red marble room with a long black marble table lined with goblins and paperwork he continued to follow the goblin up to the black marble table the goblin hopping over the table and stacks of papers.

> "Now tell me Fire elemental wizard how may I assist you today." The goblin said clearly annoyed.

"I was hoping to talk to Klacks-in-knite about some affairs I needed to put in order." Xeno replied to the goblin patiently clearly used to the treatment thanks to how the fire nation sided in the last wizarding war.

> "Why would the likes of you have business with the Goblin King." The goblin snarled viciously at the fire elemental.

"Just please tell Klacks-in-knite that Xenophilius Lovegood wishes an audience with the Goblin King to put my affairs in order."

> "Lovegood you say?" The goblin said skeptically while shifting some papers on his desk around humming to himself as he picks up a file and glares at the flame elemental.

"Follow me Mr. Lovegood." Ordered the grumpy goblin slamming the paperwork on the table before hopping over the table again.

> Xenophilius thankful he was gobble-friend even if the goblins were upset at the fire nation for what happened during the last war.

The goblin walked himself over to a random section of the red marble room and stuck his claw in the wall causing a gold colored door without a handle to appear.

> The goblin then gabbed Xenophilius' arm while inserting his claw into the area where a doorknob would be. The moment the claw touched the gold door Xenophilius and the goblin disappeared the door fading back into the red marble.

Xenophilius fell onto the floor of an elaborate cave dry-heaving the goblin appearing next to the elemental with what some would call a look of smugness.

A goblin came out of the shadows of the room. The Goblin was dressed head to claw in Golden goblin robes. He was adorned with a large gold and silver crown encrusted with tons of various diamonds and and precious stones. **"What have we here Nock-twoth-owt?"** the elderly goblin asked the goblin off to the side of Xenophilius.

> The goblin drops to his knees, prostrating (casted himself to the floor in a respectful laying position) himself. **"My Threatnerk this fire elemental claims to have affairs for you to have set back into order. He is on the list of names for special account holdings and to be immediately be brought in upon their request."**

**"Aww yes, I remember now."** The Goblin King stated turning to the blonde fire wizard as the elemental dragged himself off the ground. "Xenophilius Lovegood what can I do for you?" 

> "I was hoping to call in my favor the goblin nation owed by the goblin nation Great Threatnerk." Xeno said bowing to the Goblin King.

"I see 'flaming one' ask your favor quickly time is money." The Goblin King says gruffly.

> "There is this abused elemental wizard in the muggle world that is in need of a new home." Xenophilius began telling the Goblin King.

"We don't mess in wizarding affairs!" The Goblin King stated sternly.

> "With all due respect your Threatnerk, the boy is important in the magical world. This is in regards to Harry Potter." Xeno stated with more conviction.

"Harry Potter . . . you say, Dumbledore has Harry at a secure location and is handling his care. If the boy is abused like you say it might be worth considering for a different fee of course."

> "If I would be allowed to summon my daughter here and have permission to summon a second witness. I could show you the evidence." Xenophilius inquired explaining to the goblin.

"YOU...hahahaha" the King chuckled "are going to try not to just summon one witness but two into one of the biggest Goblin-made magical dampening zones in the world? This I really have to see." Scoffed the Goblin King. Nock-twoth-owt barely heard quietly chuckling on the background in his still prostate position.

> "I'm certain I will be able do it." Xenophilius said pulling out the parchment Luna had given him earlier and unfolding it. This causing the goblins to laugh even harder.

Xeno looks over the parchment showing an elaborate fire-bending ritual including various fire-bending form illustrations with chants needed to be completed in order to summon the Basilisk-Phoenix. 'seems doable enough he thinks to himself.'

Xenophilius widens his stance raising botha arms straight out from his sides. Xeno then pulls in an arm rotating it in a circular motion creating blue Sparks as he began chanting letting the ancient fire elemental magic guide him through the rest. As he danced through the bending forms eventually creating an electric blue flaming pentagram. When he was finally in the center of the pentagram he started chanting as the flames spinning around him becoming hotter and hotter.

> "Mother Sun, bringer of warmth and fire I call forth a beast whom resides in the center of the Earth in the eternal hellfires and to bring me my daughter named for the moon." 
> 
> "Mother of flames I beg thee thrice bring me the beast of hellfire and my daughter moon."

As Xenophilius continued chanting creating a fire cyclone in the middle of the Goblin-made magical dampening zone and Goblin King's throne room the Goblin King and prostrate goblin looked up towards the ritual dumbstruck.

Xeno finally gets to the last verse of the ritual chanting even louder the as the raw elemental magic surges through him.

> "Hecate mother of all magic I ask thee for your blessing as I summon the original flames created out of darkness the Dark Black Flames from Hestia's hearth."

After this chanted the verse the flames turned blacker than night almost seeming to suck all of the shadows in the vicinity into the ritual.

> "Hestia goddess of home and hearth I ask thee to grant me the original source of darkness and fire from your hearth!" BRING FORTH THE DARK ONE AND MY DAUGHTER!!!! SO MOTE IT BE!!!!!!!!" Xeno chants shouting the last two verses.

The black shadows and flames were suddenly pushed back violently as the room became impossibly bright blinding all of the occupents in the room currently.

When the bright light dimmed Xenophilius and the goblins found themselves thrown to the edges of the room while in the middle of the cave floor where the ritual was held now had a pentagram burned and carved five feet into the cave floor with Luna Lovegood with George Weasley on her left looking terrified, Fred Weasley on her right smoking a fat blunt "Did I get into my magical weed stash again?" He asks looking dumbfounded and confused. 

> Poor malnourished Harry Potter unconscious on the cave floor in front. Flying above the four children was the Basilisk-Phoenix flapping it's firery wings about hissing in Luna's general direction.

"I know, I know little Ophiox it took them long enough." Luna said to the Basilisk-Phoenix.

George moved his bare foot across the ground using his Earth elemental magic to sense vibrations in the Earth to orient himself before turning to Luna. "Took who long enough to do what? You have a little explaining to do cause going on a picnic does not constitute magical teleportation which you know I hate and avoid at all costs furthermore this doesn't look like a picnic." Fred continues "since it seems I'm not so high I'm hallucinating. Luna you know we are down for practical jokes but being swallowed by a hissing black flaming tornado as it sucks us underground violently through an unknown portal is a step to far even for us."

The Goblin King looks at the unexpected guests with a goblin look of disbelief. 

> Xenophilius looked at the Goblin King "There's Luna my daughter and a Basilisk-Phoenix your staring witnesses. As well as Harry Potter for you to look over yourself."' 

The Goblin walked over to the unconscious Harry Potter. "On the conditions you let our healers look over Harry Potter, we will help you obtain magical custody of Harry Potter, that you will have to obtain custody in the muggle world, and finally Xenophilius we will need to borrow your scroll and the Basilisk-Phoenix so we can prevent any other incidents like this from happening again."

"Understood your Threatnerk. If you don't mind while your healer checks over Harry Potter do you mind if I take my daughter and her babysitters I need to have a word with my wife about what we just spoke of and to try to put some things into action to take care of the muggle side of adopting Harry. Also do you mind having a goblin mind healer look him over, as well? I'm sure he could use it after what the poor lad has been through." Xeno says to the Goblin King.

> "We will have a mind healer look him over as well. As it will take a couple of days to have our healers look him over, to get the magical adoption certified by magic, as well as get his assets into order for his new guardians to look over. Take the time you need to get your affairs and the muggle adoption underway. We will send out a Fire Nation Fire Hawk messenger when you are able to come collect the boy." 

**"Laptron!!!!!!!!"** The Goblin King shouted as a ragged beat up goblin with a bright blue collar appears with a soft pop then the goblin's blue collar violently shocks the old shriveled up goblin. **"Take the wizarding child to see our goblin healer and make sure he is looked over one of our mind magics healers too. Now get on it or else vermin!!!!"** As the poor goblin trips over itself hurriedly rushing over to Harry's side as it is shocked violently by it's blue collar again.

> When it finally makes it over to Harry's side it touches Harry and teleports with a soft popping sound. 

The Goblin King then walks on over to Xeno and gives him an envelope. "This is a one time exit port-key for you and your group to leave the Goblin Throne room. Just read the words on the back holding the port-key and you'll be transported out in front of the Gringotts building.

> "Thank you your Threatnerk. Luna, Fred and George come here grab hold of my arm." Xeno said as he looked at the envelope "Vaginoplotis." Xeno said reading the passphrase on the back of the envelope. 


	7. Fuck No Floo Powder ⚱️🔥⚱️ I know ask Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: George Weasley creates a convincing magical Harry Potter gollum with his Earth elemental magic. Pandora asks the Malfoys for help. Will they help her or turn her into the Darklord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆
> 
> Also in this chapter there are a lot of random house elf's that are minor characters that all have demeaning names ie: NIPPLE-PASTEY, CUM-RAGS, DILDO-FISTER, anyway you get the point. Nothing sexual happens in the chapter I was just in a mood and decided Malfoy Manor has odd names for house elf's. Not labeling house elf names as trigger warnings during chapter because that would be a lot.

Xenophilius, Luna, Fred and George arrive outside of the Gringotts columns steps with a loud pop. This causing Pandora to jump a bit from the Gringotts black marble steps. "Darling I thought I asked you to grab a Daily Prophet and to go sit at a cafe?" Xenophilius asks his wife.

> "I did and I had a vegan burger then I stopped by a couple shops ran into Lady Malfoy, who invited us to dinner tonight and they would expect us at the manor at 5 pm sharp. Then became bored and sat here on the steps and waited." Pandora responded while using her air elemental magic to levitate herself off the ground into a standing position. "Most importantly what is Luna, Fred and George doing with you and will the goblins help us in our endeavor. 

"I summoned Luna as evidence with apparently Fred and George and Harry and long story short the goblins will help us adopt him magically we have to take care of the muggle adoption though." Xeno said clearly already exhausted with what had already transpired. "Let us go home and I'll explain the rest on the way and we can change on our way over to Malfoy Manor."

"Whoh..." George started.

"Whoh, whoh, whoh . . ." Fred continued.

"What is going on?" The twins chorused together.

"George and Fred do you trust me?" Luna asks.

"Umm.." Fred starts the sentence. "Yeah but you're still going to explain right?" George says finishing the twin speak.

"Later, I'll explain if it doesn't become clear while you help us." Luna replies.

"No, Luna you and the twins are staying as far from this as possible only one of the three of you has mastered a bending technique and tonight will be dangerous." Pandora says turning to her daughter.

> Xeno clears his throat, "we should continue this conversation at home." grabbing his wife and daughter's hand. "George and Fred if you could grab Luna and Ora's hand we'll apparate out of here."

When the twins grab Luna and Pandora's hand the group vanishes with a loud crack delivering everyone at the Lovegood resistance in Ottery St. Catchpole.

As the group appears in the middle of the Lovegood receiving room.

Luna is the first to let go of the group "Mom, I've seen the event possibilities of your plan tonight. The best way to get back at that family and Albus Dumbledore we need George's Earth-bending ability."

"Back up sweetheart and explain your vision. Then we will decide what we do." Xeno says to Luna.

> Luna takes a deep breath. "Mom you are planning on impersonating the muggle child protection services. Which is a good idea but being the only CPS worker is not. The vision with the best probability of success is if we use some veritaserum dose the Dursleys prior to us visiting while we have an Earth golum that looks like Harry in his room. We go in act like Harry goes into foster care being bang boom Dursleys go to jail. Leaving Albus Dumbledore to look dumb just like you want mom."

"Ok....why do we need Fred and George, why can't they just babysit you and we ask Mr. Lucius Malfoy to create a golum? He is a master bender and a skillful wizard." Pandora asks her daughter.

> "Mr. Malfoy might be a powerful bender but we need George because his gollum can pass a ministry inspection if required. He will be able to make it the most realistic, and it will be able to mimick the magical signature of the wizard it's made to look like. Remember George received his bending mastery when he was eight mom." Luna replies.

Pandora looks to her husband for some help in the situation. "Well, Ora our kid has a point." Xeno starts to say before Pandora interrupts him. "Luna take Fred and George out back and start working on the gollum while you fill the twins in about what is going on."

Catching onto what Pandora was hinting at Luna drug the boys outside to explain the Harry Potter situation while George made the Earth golum.

> "I need to go over to the Malfoys to explain to them what's going on and why we will be unable to make dinner. Also I'm going to see if I can get some assistance from them. Watch our little tornado, make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble while I'm gone." Pandora tells her Husband kissing him before going to the fire place when she realized they were out of floo powder.

"Fuck, Xeno we are out of floo powder again. Can you do your fire thing and zap me through the floo system there?" Pandora asks her husband.

> Xeno chuckles and rolls his eyes "sweety you know it doesn't quite work that way."

"I know, I know but can you get on with it." Pandora says slightly impatient.

> "Ok, hun good thing the Malfoys have floo powder for you to get back." Xeno says to her before waving his hand across the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." Xeno says firmly releasing green flames across Pandora and the fireplace causing Pandora to disappear into the floo network.

Pandora exits from the Malfoy Manor fireplace. She waves a hand over herself causing a large breeze of air to blow around her removing the soot and ash from her, and her pink see through bra and pink see through skirt one of the many air nomad fashions. She raised her wand and waved her wand about in an intricate pattern her air elemental magic enhancing the spell being cast as she said "purgitosas scorgifyas." The air current sweeping all the ashes previously blown about the room into a nice pile rapidly before turning into a mini twister which twisted itself about the room taking the longest route possible to the fireplace to dissipate without a trace.

> When a house elf appeared "My name scumrags, bes followed me to Lord Malfoy mess."

Pandora followed scumrags through several rooms before being brought to the Malfoy receiving room.

Pandora walked into the center of the green filled room and curtseyed as low as she could before Lord Malfoy.

The blonde man returned a curt bow to Pandora. "I assume you are unable to attend dinner tonight due to your family not being seen."

> "That would be right Mr. Malfoy. My deepest and sincerest apologies Mr. Malfoy. I have made arrangements to adopt a new child and I've been busy making preparations for him to move in."

"When is the last due to move in and how old is he? Draco could use some new company." Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Well he's 8 years old. Been severely abused by muggles. Worse than 'he who must not be named' would do I'd say. Daughter says he's a water elemental" Pandora answered.

> "Muggles, you say?" Malfoy said shocked but careful not to let it reflect on his face. "Do you need help with returning a favor to these muggles...for taking such good care of your newest child." Saying the word muggle as if it were the most vile thing on the planet.

"Yes anything you could do to assist in returning their kindness would be appreciated." Pandora said kindly.

"What are your plans as of yet my dear?" Malfoy asked while gesturing for her to follow him.

> "Well as of right now I have a someone making an Earth golum, made with Earth elemental magic, of the child to deposit at the muggle house as well as spike all their food with veritaserum. I pose as a CPS worker. Get them brought up on charges and get them to sign over custody." Pandora elaborated.

"So let me get this straight. A wizard child has been tortured under the harshest of torture and you're letting the muggles off with a muggle slap of the wrist?" Mr. Malfoy said slightly annoyed.

> "Well, no-no of course not. I just don't know what else we could do." Pandora stuttered shocked at what he accused her of.

"You are a witch are you not?" Mr. Malfoy said bluntly.

"Well yes, of course?" Pandora answered confused.

> "Dear me, do I need to spell it out?" Be creative! You have gifts. Confundus the muggle CPS worker take the muggles into custody. Torture them a bit something!! Mr. Malfoy said boredom saturating his voice 

"We'd love to we just don't have those type of networks. If something goes south with the the plans." Pandora said as they passed down a few more opulent hallways.

> Entering the garden Mr. Malfoy paused and looked at Pandora a moment. The moment the paused "screech!" As a flying lemur flew towards Pandora screeching loudly eventually landing on her shoulders waving its tail in front of the blonde woman's face showing the attached letter.

"Dear me, My apologies Lord Malfoy." Pandora said curtseying deeply as she removed the letter from the lemur to read it. The lemur stayed on her shoulders as she read the letter obviously expecting a response.

> Dearest Ora,
> 
> I received a Fire-Hawk from the goblins and news about Harry isn't good. They had to mend several oregans that were permanently damaged. They had to remove a horcrux using the Basilisk-Phoenix venom and tears. He's going to be ok though he's resting they also checked his mental health and it's suffering greatly to no surprise. We need to take him to a mind healer for continued follow ups after the initial analysis is completed.
> 
> Will you be home soon the gollum George made in the background needs to be tested out and to be honest it's just creepy.
> 
> My love burns for you like the flames I conjure. 
> 
> ~Xeno

Pandora wrote him a quick note saying she'd be home soon on the back of the letter reattaching it to the flying lemur's tail that was bobbing in front of her face. Once the letter was tied to its tail the lemur screeched annoyingly and flew off back to Xenophilius.

> "Well I did agree that I needed help with the muggle problem. So what do you suggest I do?" Pandora said desperate to get back at those wretched muggles.

Mr. Malfoy grinned at Pandora and stepped closer to her. "I'm glad I can be of some service to you." He looked up and down her examining the sheer pink brassiere and his stare lingering where the sheer pink skirt began the whole time caressing her arm with his fingertips.

> Malfoy then pulled himself from Pandora as he spun around quickly calling out "NIPPLE-PASTEY" Then a popping sound came from behind him 

"Sir Malfoy what's Nipple-Pastey be doesing for youz." An old ragged house elf said.

> "I need 22 barrels of the freshest veritaserum money can buy. Now scat!!" Mr. Malfoy yelling the last two words at the house elf causing the house elf to leave with a pop.

"First problem solved! Next problem, CUMPUDDLE, CUM-RAGS, DILDO-FISTER !!!!" Mr. Malfoy calls out. Meanwhile Pandora looks at him with a combination of confusion and amusement as three pops appear in front of Me. Malfoy.

> "Cumpuddle you will contact Ollivander the Architect and schedule an appointment as soon as possible." Malfoy ordered. The elf disappeared with a pop to take care of it's master's bidding.

"Dildo-Fister contact my wizarding contacts in the muggle CPS department NOW!!!" Mr. Malfoy commanded loudly. The elf disappearing with a pop.

> "Cum-Rags you will be Pandora's new house elf." He turns to Pandora "mostly a gift for the boy." He said winking at her. "Can you get Narcissa and Draco down here so we can leave for Lovegood cottage." 

"Cum-Rags needing ceremony transfer to work for Lovegoods. Cum-Rags be getting Master Malfoy and Misses Malfoy." The elf said with a pop.

> "We are not having a house elf named Cum-Rags thank you for your generous offer Mr. Malfoy as much as we could use an elf just the name is not fitting for our home." Pandora said as she curtseyed the lowest curtsey she could manage.

"Oh don't worry you can change the name during the ceremony and then as many times as you want to." Mr. Malfoy said his mask cracking into a chuckle.

"Thank goodness!!" Pandora said thankfully "thank you for your kind offer I then accept. Perhaps Dobby or Hobbles might be more fitting or I'll let Harry Potter choose as he's had a hard life as is."

> "You're adopting the Potter child the 'wizarding savior' I thought Dumbles had him stashed somewhere safe?" Mr. Malfoy said curiously.

"As I've explained that's not the case I'm hoping to get back at the idiot as well for hurting the poor boy." Pandora explained.

> "I might be able to help in your endeavor I don't particularly like the colorful fool myself." Mr. Malfoy said as he was thinking about what to do to dumblefuck.

Cum-Rags pops into the garden with Narcissa and Draco behind him.

> "Lucius why have you asked the server to fetch our child and me like a bounty Hunter?" The pale blonde woman asked with an air of regal authority about her the air seeming to dehumidify as her anger simmered.

"Now, now kitten need you really to wisk the moisture from the air? We know you won't do anything. Also in answer to your question I asked him to get you so we can leave to help a child in need." Mr. Malfoy said in a bored tone.

∆Trigger Warning Below∆

"Ugh!!!" Narcissa grunts "Draco close your eyes and cover your ears no peaking." As the young blonde boy did as his mother asked. Narcissa then faces the house elf and raises her arms up causing the house elf to shriek hysterically in one place for a moment before it popped like a balloon all the blood pouring out leaving a skinned husk of a house elf. The blood still floating towards Narcissa before it solidified in an cube ice sculpture. She then placed her palm face down on the blood ice cube and as she swipped her arms and hands over it she launched sheets of blood made ice towards Lucius Malfoy.

∆Trigger Warning Has Passed∆

Mr. Malfoy grinned as he raised his hands creating an Earth wall. "Don't worry Pan we'll get you a different house elf."

> Pandora leaps twenty feet into the air to avoid the blood ice projectiles using her air elemental magic. "Good to know...."she said with a horrified look on her face landing into a close by tree. 

Narcissa shrieked launching the ice nail projectiles she created when she pulled the moisture from the air earlier and gathered. "WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CONTROL MY LIFE!!!!!!"

> The ice nail projectiles she launched breaking through the Earth wall. Lucius doging the projectiles barely to have the Earth appear like it swallowed him underneath the ground leaving the Earth in it's prior state. Narcissa stomps over to where the ground swallowed up her husband. "FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!" She shrieked at the ground stomping.

Lucius apperated behind Narcissa rapidly grabbing both of her hands as he solidified earth-made cuffs around the witches hands as he stomped on the ground sinking Narcissa's feet barely into the ground.

> "Are you done? I happen to need my wife's medical expertise at the moment and as fun as dueling with you is. This is more of a pressing matter." Mr. Malfoy said calmly.

"Fine, don't think we aren't done talking." Narcissa said as Mr. Malfoy removed his hands and tapped his foot on the ground releasing Narcissa's hands and feet of their earthly confinements.

"Draco boy come over here your mother and I are finished talking." Mr. Malfoy said sliding his foot back causing the Earth beneath Draco to shift and slide rapidly towards Mr. Malfoy. "Don't be shy now come meet Mrs. Lovegood she plans to have a boy your age you can play with soon." The slab of Earth Draco is on stopping in front of Mr. Malfoy. As Pandora jumps out of the fifteen foot tree to lightly touch the ground next to Narcissa.

> Draco opens his eyes and ears. "Father I improved being able to stay standing while being moved on an Earth slab." 

"Good, glad that ex-Dai Lee agent as an instructor was able to teach you a useful skill. Now where are your manors Draco." Mr. Malfoy said with a mock scolding.

> "Good evening Mrs. Lovegood. Pleasure to be aquatinted with the house of Lovegood." Draco said bowing deeply.

Narcissa curtseyed slightly "Do forgive my unladylike behavior. Sometimes stress gets to a person." she said as though she didn't just rip every blood cell out of a living magical organism to use as a weapon.

> "Well now that's handled what do you say we go back to your house to finish plans." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Needle-Dick!!" Mr. Malfoy called out.

> "What's needles be doing for MIster Malfoy sirz?" A house elf popped into view. 

"Clear out the left over house elf fragments you find and make sure the garden is spotless for my return then I need you to meet me at the Lovegoods. GET TO IT!!" Mr. Malfoy said the last three words loudly.

"Off to the receiving room I suppose." Narcissa said leading the way motioning for the group to follow.

"Needle-Dick will be the house elf that we'll give your family due to the new addition." Mr. Malfoy said to Pandora.

"Umm...thank you Mr. Malfoy." Pandora manages. 

A few moments later they entered the receiving room. Narcissa pulls down their container of floo powder. "Remember Draco say Lovegood Cottage." Then she placed the floo powder back onto the shelf.

"I will mom." Draco says grabbing a fist full of floo powder entering the fireplace Narcissa stepping in beside her son. "Lovegood Cottage." The blonde boy said as him and his mother disappeared in green flames. Pandora entered the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder "Lovegood Cottage." She said firmly Mr. Malfoy following suit.


	8. 👩💼Opening Pandora's Box📦💥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Someone brings in CPS into the Dursley's Lives and Harry Potter dies, Dumble-fuck flips his lid and is compared to Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings. Xeno helps his family by spying on the Order of the Phoenix.

Mr. Malfoy was the last person to come through the floo at the Lovegoods. Xenophilius was currently telling Pandora how Harry will be ready to be picked up from Gringotts in the morning.

Mr. Malfoy cleared his voice quietly. "Pandora may my wife and I see this Golum that's been constructed."

> "Certainly it's in the back yard." Xeno said gesturing for everyone to follow him. "George will have to explain it though such advanced magic for his age."

When everyone entered the back yard they saw an identical Harry Potter playing in the yard with Luna, Fred, and George.

> Mr. Malfoy looked around confused looking for a golum a child would make. "So where's the golum at? I see four children. Is that Harry Potter?"

George chuckled turning to face Mr. Malfoy "Call him H.G or Harry golum. I make them all the time for Fred's and my pranks. 'mom' " he said making quotation marks when he said the word 'mom'. "Goes bonkers every time we recreate one of her children dying a permanent death so we had to make them realistic."

> Narcissa looks to Draco "do anything like that and I swear to gods you won't like the results." Draco just looked down at the floor deep in thought and quietly muttered "yes, mother."

Mr. Malfoy says looking at George "Narcissa check the Gollum out see if the claim is true that it can pass ministry inspection you've done ministry autopsy's and emergency medical right sweety."

> "Among other things must you plug that in every chance you get but I'll check out this gollum."

She waved her hand through the air collecting the moisture from the air around her hand and pulled out her wand with her other hand. The water that collected around one of her hands started to glow as she turned her palm upwards as the water seemed to flow out of her hand and into a clear flowing blue sphere levitating over her hand.

> She waved her wand over the levitating glowing sphere of water in her hand muttering to herself as the ball of water launched itself into Golum Harry's chest violently as blue lines appeared across the golum's body until he was covered blue all for the water to flow out of the golum's head in the form of a mist with a green plus sign flashing above the golum's head.

"I've never seen a golum pass a spell like that. How quick can you make another one? there's two more tests I need to try." Narcissa asked George putting her wand away.

> "I'm not sure ten minutes tops maybe not even that." George replied.

Narcissa waved her hands across the golum's body "I don't feel any fluid inside but I feel a heart beat strange." 

∆Trigger Warning Below∆

She turned to the river that flowed between the Burrow and the Lovegood Cottage property line. She waved her hands fluidly as the water rapidly flowed from the river to her hands by command as she spun around and whipped the golum to ribbons with whips made of water then she gathered more water from the river and surrounded the screeching golum raising it in a cyclone of water twenty feet in the air to violently throw it to the ground with water cascading over the top of it.

She then walked over to it "electrocrucio" waving her hand across the golum as it violently convulsed while being violently electrocuted while coughing up blood. "Wow I must say you've outdone any work I've seen unspeakables do in how realistic the body is even under extreme conditions the magic holds up."

∆Trigger warning has passed ∆ 

> Pandora walks up to Narcissa "you can't use unforgivables here." Narcissa giggled responding "who needs those they're so outdated. No worries pumpkin. Before you get your panties in a twist it predates the cruciatus curse so ergo not technically an unforgivable."

She waved her hand through the air again collecting the moisture from the air around her hand and pulled out her wand with her other hand. The water that collected around one of her hands started to glow like before as she turned her palm upwards as the water seemed to flow out of her hand and into a clear flowing blue sphere levitating over her hand.

> She waved her wand over the levitating glowing sphere of water in her hand muttering to herself as the ball of water launched itself into Golum Harry's chest violently as blue lines appeared across the golum's body until he was covered blue all for the water to flow out of the golum's head in the form of a mist with a red flashing sign above the golum's head.

She then waved her wand over the golum chanting "revelio Cora de mysticales" and a buzzer noise emitted from her wand. "Aww only flaw you didn't add a magical signature." Narcissa said affirmatively.

> George hung his head down a bit and Narcissa went over to him "don't worry you're young you'll learn you must be almost eleven years old so you'll go to a magical school and learn more magic to add to your craft. Your elemental skills are very powerful and I see you will do great things." 

"As for faking a magical signature I know a spell and how to infuse it into a gollum it'll confuse the best of magical forensics. Mr. Malfoy said. If you want I can teach it two you while you teach me and Draco how you made that golum." Mr. Malfoy added to George extending his hand out.

> "Sure thing that'll come in handy." George said putting his hand out to shake Mr. Malfoys hand.

"Narcissa while Draco and I help Mr. Weasley the rest of you can go inside and make other plans and the house elf's I made arrangements with earlier should be stopping by at any time keep an eye out for them Narcissa."

> "Yes dear." Narcissa said following Pandora, Xenophilius, and Luna back into the cottage.

Once the group entered the cottage again. "We have a golum that can pass most medical evaluations. So, now what do we do next?" Xenophilius asks.

As Xeno asked his question a house elf appeared. "Mrs. Malfoy, Nipple-pastey got Snape's good batch veritaserum waiting at Snape's place awaiting further instructions miss."

"Aww perfect." Narcissa said raising a hand causing the house elf to flinch. "Go await further instructions Nipple-pastey at the manor after telling Snape we will be over shortly to pick up our shipments."

"Yes, misses." Nipple-pastey said before disappearing with a pop.

As Nipple-pastey left another house elf appeared with a separate pop. "Needle-Dick ises here reporting for owner transference."

"Lovely, go bother Mr. Malfoy about the owner transfer." Narcissa said as cumpuddle the house elf appeared with a soft popping noise.

Lucius returns into the cottage with Needle-Dick the house elf and the Weasley twins in tow.

"Misters Malfoy, architect Garrick is available for a person appointment." Cumpuddle the house elf said to Lucius.

"Good Cumpuddle notify him I shall see him in ten minutes." Lucius ordered the house elf.

"Perfect. Mr. Lovegood do you mind if I invite my personal architect. I plan to gift your family a long term way to get back at those muggles and that requires a magical dungeon." Lucius asked Xenophilius.

"Umm.... Sure Mr. Malfoy thank you for your generous gift." Xenophilius said as he and Pandora curtseyed and bowed deeply.

The house elf disappeared with a soft pop to retrieve Garrick Ollivander. 

"Well as for the Harry Potter gollum Narc would you be a dear and check to see if he will pass ministry inspection now?" Lucius asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"You know I hate that name but while we wait for the architect we might as well see 


End file.
